Teamate Love
by Caladhiel of Rivendell
Summary: What if Liam likes one of his teamates? Will she like him back? Rated T for later Chapters. Dedicated to my friend Michaela
1. Chapter 1

**Team Mate Love**

**Liam POV**

I walked down the corridor to Fosters old room, I wish he was still here, I mean even though I have Bob, he can't really help me with these feelings I have. _Why is it I can't look at Sal without feeling all strange and fuzzy on the inside? _He thought _oh well, I guess I'll have to ask Bob anyway._

I walked back down the hall to where computer Bob is; luckily Sal and Maddy are out buying something called soda and pizza,_ what is a soda and a pizza? If I know them they will get more strange foods and beverages than that._ I sat down at the computer desk and said "Hey Bob" It is still weird he is now a computer "Good afternoon Liam how are you feeling?" Ah Bob, always concerned even though he's the one stuck in a computer. "I'm confused" I put my head down, "why are you so confused Liam, well the appropriate phrase is more confused than before" "I just, I just have these strange feelings inside me when I look at Sal it's like there is a swarm of bees or butterflies in my stomach". Silence, Bob still has not replied, "Um Bob, you still there?" Of course he's still there he can't go anywhere, "Yes Mr O'Connor, I am still here, the feelings you have is called Love. Now love is when you-" "Yes I know what love is, the problem is that the love I feel is more than what I have felt before, is that normal?" "Affirmative it is quite normal, the love you feel for Maddy is familial love, the love you feel for Miss Vikram is of a different kind, you are in love with Sal". I felt surprised but I know it is true, "Well, what should I do" Bob put a smiley face on the screen and typed "Get to know her; then tell her how you feel". I got up and started drawing what Bob said a few weeks ago when it was Sal's fourteenth birthday, was Sal's favourite flower, an Iris, it's a good thing to because not five minutes later, the girls came back with 'The Soda`.

**6 weeks later**

It has been six weeks, since I had the conversation with Bob, surprisingly soda is very nice. I have gotten to know Sal very well, I know her favourite music, her favourite colour, her favourite season, her favourite piece of food; even her favourite piece of underwear ( that one was an accident, it was my turn to do the laundry). Today I am going to invite her to the bank of the Hudson River and have a picnic for tea. I hope this works, I don't know what I will do if it doesn't. Maddy is out looking for extra clothes, "Hey Sal?" she was in her and Maddy's room (after Foster left they gave me his old room since he left, if we get Bob back in a body it will be his as well) drawing patterns to decorate the walls, when I spoke she looked up, her eyes are beautiful, "Oh hi, what do want?" she asked me in that beautiful voice of hers. "Well I was wondering if you would like to come with me for a picnic on the bank of the Hudson river tonight at 6:00" I looked at her worried she would say no "Is Maddy coming to?" Oh Jay-zus, I did not think of this, "Um no, I asked her and she said she can't she is going to be finding some spare clothes for us to wear when the others are gone" My prayers were answered when she told me her decision "Yes, I will go out with you to the Hudson River" A big smile appeared on my face, causing her to laugh, "I will see you tonight" and with that I left her to her drawing.


	2. The Hudson River

**Liam POV**

As I packed the picnic I wondered, _what will I ask her? Do I ask her what her favourite movie? Colour is? _I am a nervous wreck. When I finished I headed down to the river. At six o'clock Sal appeared. My jaw hit the floor; she was wearing a black dress with slip on shoes and a silver jacket. As she sat down on the blanket, I noticed how the moon makes her black hair shine. "So" she said, "So" I answered, _are these things supposed to be awkward? _ "Whatsyourfavouritecolour!" my words came out so fast Sal was laughing, "Excuse me?" Sal said. "I asked what your favourite colour is" _Is it just me or is it hot out? _"Oh, my favourite colour is black".

So for the rest of the evening we asked each other many questions, so many I think this became a game of twenty questions. At eight o'clock I decided to ask her "Sal?" I asked "Yes?" she replied. "Ok, here's the reason I asked you here tonight, Saleena may I court you?" I looked at her face, all I saw was shock, and then she answered "I…Er… Yes, yes I will" I have never been happier than I am right now, we leaned in and then… SMACK "OW! My nose!" oops, I looked up sheepishly and we both burst out laughing. "We best head back" so we headed back and I walked her to her room, then I kissed her, awkwardly. I went to my room after so I didn't see her shocked expression. This was a very awkward evening.

**Sal POV**

Well, this was a very awkward evening.


End file.
